La Huerta
La Huerta is the main setting of the Endless Summer series. It is a fictional Caribbean island in the Greater Antilles. It is home to unique flora and fauna found nowhere else. According to Jake and Estela's mother, there are rumors it is used as a base for criminal schemes and illegal experiments. These rumors are later confirmed to be true. The personal office of Everett Rourke is located here. La Huerta is also the native home of the Vaanti people, also known as the "Watchers". They have their own unique language, beliefs, judicial system, and hierarchy. The leader of the Vaanti was Ximaedra until her death in Book 2, Chapter 6. Her son Varyyn became the new leader and now takes on the title "Elyyshar". Geography La Huerta at first glance appears to be nothing but a tropical paradise, but is revealed to be home to several contradictory ecosystems. The southern and western sides of the island are indeed covered in the lush jungle one would expect from a tropical region. The jungles give way to sandy beaches near the sea and rocky outcrops near Mount Atropo. These foothills hide an alpine climate, complete with pine trees and snow. The northwestern side of the island is given over completely to a rugged alpine climate, with deep snowbanks and temperatures so low that the surface of Lake Tethys is permanently frozen. At the center of the island lies the volcano, Mount Atropo. The volcano is active, although numerous warning systems were put in place in the event of an eruption. In Book 3, Chapter 2, we also get to explore an area called Colonnade Cove, which is a cluster of Vaanti villages containing a market. In Book 3, the group ventures to Neptune's Cove, which is famous for being a secret rendezvous point for lovers. Captain Malatesta describes it as "A great place to show a wench a good time". Places Elyystel ES Vaanti Tree Village.jpg|View of Elyystel Vaanti Village Day.png|Village (Day) Vaanti Village Night.png|Village (Night) Vaanti Throne Room.jpg|Throne Room Sharktooth Isle Sharktooth Isle Day.png|Day Sharktooth Isle Night.png|Night Sharktooth Mansion Day.png|Mansion (Day) Sharktooth Mansion Night.png|Mansion (Night) Quarr'tel View of the Quarr'tel (Day).png|View of Quarr'tel (Day) View of the Quarr'tel (Night).png|View of Quarr'tel (Night) Other Places Rourke's office after solving puzzle.jpg|Rourke's office after solving the puzzle Elysian Lodge (Night).jpg|Elysian Lodge (Night) Outside MASDA facility.jpg|MASADA Facility (Day) Camping outside MASDA.png|MASADA Facility (Night) Facility in the volcano.png|La Huerta Observatory Laboratory.png|Laboratory Mt. Atropo Erupting.png|Mt. Atropo erupting BurningPath.png|Forest trail Colonnade Cove (Day).png|Colonnade Cove (Day) Shoreline.png|Colonnade Cove (Night) The Dorado Main Deck (Day).png|The Dorado Main Deck (Day) The Dorado Main Deck (Night).png|The Dorado Main Deck (Night) Miscellaneous The Island's Heart (Complete).png|The Island's Heart (Complete) CluesabouttheGuardiasofES.jpg|Notebook Entry on the Guardians of La Huerta Iristalkingaboutahostilespecimen.jpg|Iris Clue Satellite views La Huerta.png|Satellite View Map1.jpg|Satellite photo - The Celestial Map2.jpg|Satellite photo - Western Rainforest Map3.jpg|Satellite photo - Hostiles' Stronghold/Elyys'tel Map_4.jpg|Satellite photo - Sharktooth Isle Map_5.jpg|Satellite photo - Elysian Lodge Map_6.jpg|Satellite photo - Lake Tethys Map_7.jpg|Satellite photo - Veil Falls Map_8.jpg|Satellite photo - M.A.S.A.D.A. Map_9.jpg|Satellite photo - ERROR: Cannot Locate Target Map_10.jpg|Satellite photo - Colonnade Cove Map_11.jpg|Satellite photo - The Dorado Map_12.jpg|Satellite photo - Eastern Coast Map_13.jpg|Satellite photo - No'ox Naj Map_14.jpg|Satellite photo - Quarr'tel Map_16.jpg|Satellite photo - Rosencraft Estate Map_17.jpg|Satellite photo - The Chasm Trivia * La Huerta doesn't have a direct translation, and can be interpreted as "garden" as well as "orchard". ** However, Lila and Aleister state that the island means "The Garden". * The Watchers have their own name for the island - Vaanu. * La Huerta is said to be located in the Greater Antilles: the grouping of the largest Carribean islands which includes Cuba, Hispaniola, Puerto Rico, Jamaica, and the Cayman Islands. It was revealed in Book 3, Chapter 1, that La Huerta was once a British colony. Whether it still belongs to the United Kingdom in the present day is unknown. * In Book 2, Chapter 4, it was revealed that there are four mighty beasts that guard La Huerta. In order of appearance, these include: ** King Crab, the Shore Guardian; debuted in Book 1 ** Cetus, the Sea Guardian; debuted in Book 1, defeated in Book 3 ** The Yeti, the Mountain Guardian, debuted in Book 2 ** The Oryctoraptor, the Deep Guardian, debuted in Book 3 * La Huerta was mentioned in Chapter 14 of Hero, Vol. 1 by Silas Prescott. ** It was also mentioned in Chapter 3 of The Junior, Book 1 as a lotion brand. Category:Locations Category:Locations in 'Endless Summer'